Yuurei Kage
by Azure Ion
Summary: Naruto/Bleach ,los antes jinchurikis ahora arrancars deciden ir al mundo de bleach a buscar un modo de salvar su mundo destruido ,pero en el camino tendra muchos problemas,lo peor que ya no poseen corazon ,no pueden afrontar con el peor problema ,el amor.


**Prologo: Yuurei kage**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Destrucción._ Era lo que contemplábamos yo y mis hermanos, aquello causado por nuestra debilidad, el demonio nacido de nuestro interior, el deplorable ser que arrasa con todo lo que mantiene su forma, reduciéndolo a nada. Bijus, humanos y su interconexión, los jinchurikis, por culpa de los deseos oscuros del hombre nacimos, maldecidos antes de nuestro vida y después de ella.

– **KOROSHITEAGERU.**

Mi nombre era Yagami Han, incluso con mi nombre me discriminaban, yo era uno de los diez jinchurikis, poseedores de un biju, que son seres de maldad pura, poderosos monstruos creados por el chakra de un demonio mucho mayor. Esto tiene relación con mis hermanos, todos eramos jinchurikis, sellados para otorgarles poder a la aldea donde habitábamos, fuimos cazados uno por uno, como los animales que decían que eramos. Akatsuki, la organización que nos asaltaba y pisaba nuestros talones, su objetivo, revivir al Juubi, el demonio de la antigüedad que trató de llevar a la extinción a todo ser vivo, reuniendo las nueve bestias que lo conforma. Desgraciadamente fui el primero en caer, todo por las ambiciones de Madara Uchiha, al final solo quedaron dos de nosotros, lucharon por el futuro ajeno.

_Perdieron_. Siguieron intentando, intento tras intento, aun muerto lo siguen intentando, nada. – **HEMOS PERDIDO. **– Con la resurrección del Juubi, el imbécil de Madara pretendía volverse su jinchuriki, sin embargo el Juubi es mucho más inteligente, no caerían en la misma trampa dos veces, menos una que una vez logró Rokudou Sennin, al final, y como estaba predicho, el Demonio de Diez colas consiguió su libertad asesinando al último Uchiha, que ni con el Rinnegan pudo retener el avanza de tal diabólico ser. Comenzado una nueva Era de Terror.

– **DEBEMOS HACER ALGO, LO QUE SEA, **– eran los gritos de mis hermanos, Naruto, Yagura, Gaara, ninguno de ellos tuvo una vida simple, tratando de conseguir la aprobación y respeto de inútiles humanos, ¿lo lograron? Si, aunque perecieron, no se pudo hacer nada.

Estamos muertos, es verdad, aun así podemos ver la destrucción del Juubi, nuestras almas estan encadenadas a la del demonio, una cadena que comprime nuestro pecho, de color negro, al igual que nuestras ambiciones por retener la masacre que estamos viendo. Tengo una teoría, o una suposición, no tiene importancia, es la muerte de lo que hablamos: "al mantener a una Biju en nuestro interior, a nuestras almas no se les otorga el descanso eterno", una razón más para negar nuestra humanidad y odiarlos, despreciarlos por todo lo que nos han hecho. Nos maldicen en vida y nos condenan en muerte. Aunque me da un poco de felicidad ver a todos esos malditos agonizar y muriendo dolorosamente, aun si niego que soy humano, no dejare de serlo, ver a los inocente, aquellos que nada tiene que ver morir,es imperdonable. Por todo lo dicho anteriormente, es que yo y mis hermanos, gritamos en la locura y desesperación, en cada momento a cada segundo, intentando detener a esa bestia. Deseamos nuestra libertad.

– !**MALDITO SEAS JUUBI, TE LO JURAMOS TE DETENDREMOS! **– el lo sabe, nosotros lo sabemos, son solo palabras. Fantasmas que caminan en la tierra de los vivos, eso somos, viendo como perecen. El Juubi se jacta de nuestra impotencia, estoy seguro que él mismo nos encadeno, los gritos se desvanecen en el aire, nadie los escucha, sin vida ni presencia, ni la fuerza que antes teníamos, nada se puede hacer. Los jinchurikis hemos perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diez fantasmas se encontraban sentados de lo que ahora son ruinas, a lo que antes era la gloriosa Konoha, en los alrededores se encontraban millares de cadáveres, muchos de ellos tenían una desgastada chaqueta militar, símbolo inequívoco que eran shinobis. Naruto, aunque no lo sabía con seguridad, algo le decía que tales despojos los conocía en vida, uno en especial le llamo la atención, tenía como vestimentas arrapos de un traje violeta pálido. Gaara estaba observando el vasto cielo de la noche, recordando la muerte de sus hermanos y su amada aldea, todo a manos del despreciable Juubi.

Amaru lloraba desconsoladamente, como siempre, ella era la última esperanza de mundo, para defender a los humanos, ya que el Reibi fue una entidad nacida por la influencia del Juubi, más nunca parte de él. Amaru al ser la única que podía hacer frente al demonio ancestral la entrenaron, el puñado de shinobis, samurais y guerreros, cada uno inculcándole sus enseñanzas y sabiduría de la guerra, muchos perecieron solo por protegerla. Para ella la presión y tensión fueron tormentosos, eran tales que empezaron a afectar su salud, cuando llego el momento para enfrentarse al Juubi, el estado de su salud terminó debilitándose, asegurando una vez más la victoria al poderoso Juubi, en ese instante, el mundo entero perdió las esperanzas, los que quedaban rezaban su muerte por manos de shinigami-sama. – ¿_**SOSHITE DAREMO INUKANA?**_

– ¡AMARU! Controlate, no dejes que el pasado te lastime – decía Naruto posando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, la joven solamente sonríe débilmente, llena de melancolía.

– Trece,... ¡TRECE MALDITO AÑOS HAN PASADO DESDE MI MUERTE!, – nuevamente daba inicio su sollozo, – aun... con todo este tiempo, ... el dolor de mi derrota me atormente, – todos se sentían igual, un nudo en la garganta se formaba en cada uno de los presentes, excepto en uno.

– Ya cálmense, **¡OYERON!** No vale la pena el derramar lágrimas de autocompasión, no le demos el gusto al Demonio – muchos cambiaron drásticamente, sus personalidades se viraban a los pensamientos negativos y oscuros. Han era el único que mantenía sus ideales y personalidad.

– ¿Qué haremos? 17 años han pasado desde que el Juubi ha sido revivido, y ya no queda nada en este mundo, – Yugito y su manera extrovertida han cambiado a uno pesimista.

– Na hay nada que podamos hacer, hemos,... he intentado todo, TODO, pero nada ha pasado, somos espíritus condenados, encadenados, destinados a ver una y otra vez como en el mundo reina la muerte. Caímos en desgracia no fuimos al descanso eterno, solo por la avaricia de poder de unos imbéciles, ¡**¿SELLARNOS DEMONIOS PARA QUE LA ALDEA TENGA MÁS PODER?**! No me hagan reír, – las palabras frías de Han lograron desgarrar las mascaras de los demás, muecas de odio y tristeza se asomaban en los rostros de las almas en pena. Han continuaba su monologo, con un hilo de voz apagado – claro, no les bastó hacernos la vida imposible, sino también la misma muerte.

– Han es suficiente, YA BASTA, – el grito de Fuu indicaba nuevamente un colapso por las palabras, aunque ciertas eran, hirientes.

– Fuu, no dejes que suceda de nuevo, – Gaara trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, poniendo su mano en el hombro, demostrando que no estaba sola con pequeños estímulos en la espalda, ya sea por costumbre, él sabía cuando ocurría un colapso nervioso en Fuu y debía tratarla antes de que ocurra y es que dura días en mal estado, siendo que muertos estaba, era mejor, y más recomendable, pasar la eternidad en paz, o eso deseaban aparentar.

– Gracias niisan – decía la pelo-verde ya recuperada.

– Intentemos nuevamente atacar al Juubi, – la cadena que los mantenía unidos al demonio no desaparecía para nada, aunque de vez en cuando algunos notaban pequeños dientes en ellos, como si bocas estuvieran comiéndose mutuamente, claro si no se escuchara tan ridículo, se lo creerían, ignorando ese hecho, Yagura no deseaba que nadie perdiera contra la impotencia, claro eran fantasmas y no podía utilizar chakra más algo debían hacer.

– Yagura, no tiene caso – decía Roushi apoyado por Utakata.

Mientras conversaban y esperaban que el Juubi cambiara de lugar, Han no pudo evitar sentir un poco de calma, aunque su existencia sea miserable. Durante mucho más de veinte años de estar muerto, estuvo sol, por ser el primero en ser cazado, en estos últimos diecisiete años lo ha pasado conviviendo con estos nueve sujetos singulares, lo cual se llamaba hermanos entre si, eran familia, y eso le alegraba, aunque el odio que sentía por la humanidad incrementaba en sus momentos, todo por darles este destino, era demasiado injusto, al ser el primero en morir, el fue recibiendo uno a uno a los caídos, y sin saberlo se convirtió en un líder. Han juraba que esos momentos de cólera, toda su ira y odio aprisionaban su pecho y en tales ocasiones la cadena negra tomaba tintes blancos, en forma de dientes. Al bajar la cabeza, por sentir dolor, cuando antes en muerte sintió, vio algo que lo espanto.

– **AHHHHH **– ese grito alertó a todos, al ver a su líder se asustaron al ver con temor como el pecho de Han se abría un agujero, mismo donde estaba conectado la cadena que los condenaba a estar con el Juubi, de pronto una masa de energía se formó en su rostro.

– ¡HAN! – gritaron todos, sorprendidos acudieron a su hermano/señor, sin embargo todos sin excepción sintieron la cólera del momento dirigirse en su pecho, cada emoción negativa daba forma de bocas a las cadenas, que se mordían hasta llegar en sus pechos.

– **AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **– nadie escuchaba el grito de los diez ex-jinchurikis, duró básicamente toda la noche. Estaban sufriendo la transformación a Hollow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Aun con todos estos años de aniquilación, sigue igual, – decía un ser fantasmal, aunque su forma daba a entender que se trataba de uno maligno, tal personaje tenía una marca roja, encima de su ojo izquierdo, su cuerpo se componía esencialmente de arena, además tenía una cola como de un mapache.

– No puedo creer que tenga el cerebro suficiente para organizar eso, – esta vez el espíritu maligno se trataba de una gata, que tenía dos corrientes de fuego azul como colas de animal, siendo acompañada por hollow con caparazón de tortuga gigante y tres colas, estando completamente quieto.

– Estamos hablando de la locura misma – el cuerpo de este hollow podría asemejarse a un gorila de cabellera rojiza y cuatro colas de dragón de fuego, todos ellos se encontraban en un claro que les permitía observar al Juubi perfectamente.

– MHPM, – dijeron al mismo tiempo un hollow parecido a un escarabajo rinoceronte con seis alas y gran cola verde y el otro todo su ser era gelatinoso como el de una babosa, con la singuraridad de tener seis colas y patas delanteras y traseras.

– Les da el tiempo necesario a los humanos que quedan para reproducirse y nuevamente comenzar con la destrucción y la masacre, simplemente estúpido, – era lo dicho por un zorro de nueve colas, de cabellera roja y tonalidades negras, al igual que los diez que estaban en el claro, se trataba de un hollow.

– Es un maldito, es un estúpido o parece lo que huele, a un demonio muy tonto, – trataba de rimar un toro humanoide que tenía ocho tentáculos como colas colas.

– Mejor vamonos kyoudai, me está dando asco con solo ver a ese demonio, – esta ves el hollow no tenía ninguna cola, sino una piel de un color sangriento y aura purpura, casi humanoide.

– Cierto, Amaru tíene razón ,ya me aburrí de ver la misma escena, vamonos, – el que parecía manejar a ese extraño grupo era un centauro blanco de cinco colas, con sus palabras finales desaparecieron del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciertamente que desdé el incidente de Konoha, los fantasmales jinchurikis se convirtieron en algo similar a lo que sentían por el Juubi, seres nacidos por el odio y resentimientos acumulados en sus corazón Hollow, al principio se les presentó un sentimiento de hambre que no cesaba, tratándose de comer entre ellos mismos, para después por voluntad propia recuperar la conciencia de su humanidad, más eso se logró con el pasar de los años y muchas batallas entre hermanos.

Los diez hollow se encontraban en los vestigios del antiguo País del Rayo, contemplaban la destrucción que causó el Juubi. Ya han pasado cincuenta años desde su resurrección, más del setenta por ciento de la humanidad pereció.

– Aun con todo esto, el tiempo que lo he pasado con ustedes fue mejor a cuando estaba vivo, – decía Utakata observando el horizonte, el Juubi podrá reducir la creación humana y mandarlo al olvido, más no la la belleza regalada por Kami-sama.

– Por favor no te nos pongas emotivo, – ese era Han tratando de descansar en el pastizal.

– Bueno, es cierto... no se ahora ni que somos,... pero... ya muerto estamos y miseria fue lo que pasamos, no hay nada mejor que estar en compañía, – Yugito estaba recostada en el sol, mientras sus colas danzaban al compás del viento.

– No comiencen nuevamente.

– Si, finalmente obtuvimos la paz que deseábamos – Naruto trataba de rascar su oreja derecha con su pata trasera.

– Wooh, sabias palabras de un zorro sabio, – decía el escarabajo hollow en tono burlón.

– ¿Qué dijiste chica-insecto? – una vena en la mascara de Naruto amenazaba con reventar.

– No, no otra vez, – Gaara se lamentaba de lo fácil que se ponían a pelear esos dos, como si de dos niños enamorados se trataran.

– Nunca me aburro de sus peleas, de verdad que necesitan desahogarse, nadie se los impide estando muertos, si saben a lo que me refiero, – Roushi gustaba de burlarse de esos dos y es que aun siendo ya técnicamente unos ancianos, seguían actuando como los niños que siempre serán, más los dos hollow se sonrojaron por la insinuación – cálmense, era una broma, se que no lo harían 'en público.'

– Que divertido ver pelear a los dos comprendidos parecen que son amigos pero todos piensan que no – otro intento de rima por parte del toro, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Naruto y Fuu.

– Parece que con los años tus rimas empeoran, ya estas viejo, – dijo con tono burlón Yagura, lo cual la mayoría se rieron incluso Killer Bee.

– Interesante el escuchar una broma provenir de ti Yagura-niichan, lo cual siempre estar serio y callado – decía Amaru mientras reía en voz baja.

– Mira quien lo dice, hace treinta años que ni te gustaba estar cerca de nadie.

– UHG, – Amaru estaba haciendo un puchero por el comentario de Utakata, cosa que llamó la atención de Fuu.

– Ahora quienes son los que están peleados – Naruto y Fuu se reían de sus propias ocurrencias y el de sus hermanos.

Han en la distancia contemplaba a sus hermanos divertirse, no es que le disgustara estar con ellos más su naturaleza era pacificadora, además le agradaba el viento que se mecía en la planicie, recordó como hace treinta años que se transformaron en Hollow, ellos no sabían exactamente que eran, más intuyeron que era por influencias internas y externas, lógicamente se parecían al biju que anteriormente, algo de su interior reaccionó, y junto con el youki que emanaba a cada rato el Juubi, lo transformaron en esas cosas, o eso era otra de las teorías de Han. El mismo centauro fue el primero en notar como con el tiempo lograban una forma más parecida al de un humano, siempre con la misma mascara, un ejemplo era Utakata, era una especie de masa azulado-pálido, con una mascara de hueso, ahora mantenía una forma humana, aunque seguía siendo la adulación de una babosa. Todos mantenían una forma humanoide, excepto Amaru.

– Estoy en paz, no seremos humanos pero somos felices aunque,... – Han seguía en lo mismo, aunque estaban alejados del país de la arena que era el lugar en el que en ese mismo momento se encontraba el Juubi, recogiendo su 'cosecha', – deseo salvar mi mundo, – seguía observando a sus hermanos, el los protegía, el los conocía y sabía que más tardar empezarían a caer nuevamente en la autocompasión por la impotencia de no hacer nada. – _**DERROTARE AL JUUBI COMO SEA**_.

– _¿En serio? _– una voz proveniente de su cabeza lo espantó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

– Si,... es lo que dese... NO, es lo que haré.

– _Entonces !QUITATE LA MASCARA! _– el tono que escuchaba se volvía exigente, como si una orden le dijera. Han no se molestó en absoluto, llevándose una mano directo a su mascara, nuca antes la había tocado, como si fuera peligroso el quitársela, más si arrancárselo le fuera a dar el poder que necesitaba, entonces correría el riesgo, lo cual, con ese pensamiento, comenzó a quebrantarla salvajemente. Una ola de reiatsu, o lo que pensaron sus hermanos era chakra, era expulsado a gran cantidad, lo cual se pudieron en alerta.

– HAN, – nuevamente la pesadilla de la transformación a Hollow llegó como reminiscencia, para atormentarlos, al llegar donde se suponía que estaba su aniki/líder vieron con asombro como él se retiraba poco a poco su mascara.

– **AAHAAAAAAAHAHGRRRRRRRRRR **– así la final logró quitársela, estaban estupefactos, no por el rugido anterior sino porque el cuerpo de Han volvió a ser el de antes, solo tenía un rastro de su mascara hollow. Han se empezó a levantar con mucha dificultad y nota dos hechos de gran importancia, uno llevaba una katana, el mango era de color roja con blanco, midiendo casi dos tercias de su tamaño y dos que estaba desnudo, lo cual las chicas se sonrojaron.

– Han, ¿que sucedió?...cómo...?, – Roushi se interesó más por como volvió a ser parecido a un humano, al final se dio cuenta que el hueco medio del pecho simbolizaba que no era un humano, aunque algo era mejor que nada.

– No lo se,... pero – viendo sus manos y pies, sin preocuparse de cubrirse las partes blandas, – deberían hacer lo mismo, ... ... tengo algo en mente, para detener al Juubi – todos estaban atentos, inclusive las mujeres, no tenían nada que perder, de algo ayudo el demonio, así que optaron por seguirlo, como siempre y desde el inicio a sido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los diez ex-jinchurikis hollow, ahora arrancars contemplaban la destrucción causada por el enemigo natural de la vida, Juubi, ellos entendieron que al final, la única forma de vencer a la 'Mascota de Akuma' era simple, poseer nuevamente un cuerpo, el problema, no sabían como. Según explicó Han, hay un lugar, en un nuevo mundo que esta en una desconocida dimensión, que sería de ayuda. A pesar que tenía suficiente reiatsu, que ellos pensaban era chakra, no podían tocar el cuerpo físico del demonio, aunque sería suficiente para abrir un 'puerta.'

– Ahora, todos sincronicemos la fuerza de nuestra energía, – Han dirigía la expedición a lo inimaginable, todo por un presentimiento. El reiatsu de los diez comenzaban a mezclarse entre ellos, uniéndose para salir disparado frente de los arrancars, de pronto la realidad misma comenzaba a distorsionarse, y como si se tratara de una garganta, esta se abría conmensurablemente, rompiendo un vacío y abriendo un vórtice dimensional, justo como dijo Han.

– ¿Estas seguro que conseguiremos aquello que nos ayudará a derrotar al Juubi? – decía gritando Yagura, por la fuerza de succión del vórtice.

– No, – aunque era un susurro todos lo oyeron, se pusieron a mirarle con amonestación, él previniendo esto, continuó, – no tenemos de otra, iremos, nuestro mundo ya esta perdido, – lo último lo dijo volteando detrás suyo, ganando la baja moral del grupo, – pero... confío que hay una oportunidad de poder salvarlo, necesitamos esperanza,** ¿****ESTÁN CONMIGO? – **todos asintieron y sin miedo atravesaron el portal dando inicio a una nueva batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los guerreros caídos fueron por la ayuda necesaria para asegurar el futuro difuso de su mundo, si se hubieran esperado un poco antes de partir, habrían notado como el Juubi cambiaba de comportamiento, la inteligencia del demonio era legendaria, incomprensible, casi omnisciente. El Juubi estaba evolucionando por las memorias recogidas de los antes bijus ahora chakra, y eran los sentimientos de los jinchurikis lo que hacían el cambio, dándole una perspectiva de lo que era ser un humano, su entorno lo podía ver con otros ojos, su diversión... sería otra, una sonrisa, por primera vez en toda su existencia se mostraba. "**EN VEZ DE MATAR, TORTURAR,**" esencias aparecían a los pies del gran youkai, los humanos serían cazados, obligados a refugiarse en manadas, y desconfiar de otros por la escasez de alimentos, un plan magnifico para alguien nacido del odio y la amargura, "la locura." Esto ya no entraba en el conocimiento de las diez sombras fantasmales.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Harribel se encontraba en el marco de una de las tantas ventanas del pasillo perteneciente al castillo Las Noches, contemplaba la luna artificial que había hecho Aizen, por alguna y extraña razón tuvo una pesadilla, la primera desde que era un Hollow, el cual estaba ligada con un desconocido, un Arrancar que no había visto en toda su existencia como espíritu, en el sueño más bien parecía una remembranza de cuando era humana y es que pasaba disfrutaba la compañía de ese Arrancar, el sueño seguía su curso hasta llegar a convertirse en una pesadilla, que fue en el momento que su compañero muere. Harribel no podía explicar la tristeza y las lágrimas que derramo al despertar, se suponía que no tenía 'corazón' ningún Hollow tiene, en ese mismo instante aun sentía latente el sentimiento desgarrados, apricionando su pecho.

– Tampoco puedes dormir – la voz estoica y monótona afirmaba un hecho, afirmando implícitamente que tuvo una experiencia parecida a la de ella, este personaje excepcional Ulquiorra Cifer y sorprendentemente estaba acompañado por Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

– Que sorpresa el encontrarlos juntos sin tratarse de matar el uno al otro, ¿qué hacen por aquí? – puede que estuviera más enrarecida por el sueño que sorprendida, aunque de igual modo fingió estarlo.

– Mhp, solo quise caminar, no se porque tengo que explicarte a donde me dirijo Ushichichi – Grimmjow como siempre de vulgar, más lo impactante era que desviaba la vista, el no quería admitirlo pero tuvo una pesadilla, lo cual estaba vinculado con una chica.

– Yo solo estoy en el turno de vigilancia nocturna, encontrándome con este shinseiji, – Ulquiorra decía la verdad, sin embargo igualmente había tenido una pesadilla, en el sueño no se reconocía, era como volver en ese estado débil y frágil que era la humanidad, una joven de piel morena y cabello verde, su interés por saber que era el 'corazón' que tanto hablan los seres humanos se incrementó aun más.

– Mhh, bueno no me interesa, – la única mujer del grupo se dirigió nuevamente a observar a la luna olvidándose de ellos, el joven apático solo serraba los ojos para reflexionar todo lo acontecido de hoy.

– Que aburridos son ustedes.

– ¿Por qué no regresas del basurero donde saliste? Noraneko, – Ulquiorra deseaba enojar a Grimmjow para poder observar nuevamente la expresión que mostró al despertar, total y completa desesperación.

– No disimulan muy bien, pueden sentirlo ¿verdad?

– Se acerca... algo, no se que es con seguiridad – el pelo-azul sabía de lo que estaban hablando el estoico y la reprochada mujer, desde que tuvo la pesadilla, su espada no ha parado de vibrar, no de emoción como cuando peleaba sin de expectación, Ulquiorra siguió hablando, – algo esta sucediendo en los límites de hueco mundo.

– Cierto... solo debemos esperar y ver que sucederá, al final puede y encontremos la situación interesante.

– Mph, – Grimmjow no tenía nada que decir a su lógica, aunque la ansiedad lo estaba matando, sin palabra que pronunciar se dio la vuelta para caminar un rato en los pasillos de Las Noches, esperando lo que sus compañeros decían que vendría.

– Por lo que veo Grimmjow fue a por su premio, iré a ver los alrededores – en un parpadeo el misterioso Espada desapareció, dejando a la rubia y voluptuosa mujer sola. Ella aun recordaba el sueño, su compañero, o posiblemente algo más, se sacrifica por ella, cosa curiosa ya que ella representa uno de los aspectos de la muerte que es el "Sacrificio."

– ¿Quién eres?... Gisei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yuurei kage**= Sombras fantasmales

**Koroshiteageru**= Voy a matarte

**Soshite daremo inukana?= **¿...y entonces no quedó nada?

**Kyoudai**= Hermanos

**Aniki= **Hermano mayor

**Akuma=** Demonio

**Ushichichi=** Senos de vaca (jamas decir ò.ó)

**Shinseijin**= Recien nacido

**Noraneko=** Gato callejero

**Gisei= **Sacrificio

* * *

**Parejas decididas :**

_Han/harribel._

_Yagura/Hinamori._

_Roushi/Unohana._

_Fuu/Ulquiorra._

_Amaru/Grimmjow._

**_Parejas no decididas ,dejando un review ,voten por quien prefieran._**

_Naruto/Nelliel o Nemu._

_Gaara/Soi fong o hiyori sakuragi._

_Yugito/Tousen o kensei._

_Killer bee/yoruichi o Isane._

_Utakata/Matsumoto o lisa._

**_Nota de autores : Esta historia fue hecha por Toaneo07 y Froz min End ,ademas que esta cuenta esta contribuida Kamui silverfox ,por ende se tiene el permiso de los autores subir esta historia de nuevo_****_._**


End file.
